


围猎

by lingmang



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingmang/pseuds/lingmang
Summary: 3承4承都在。但是仗助只有一个。
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 44





	围猎

承太郎先生的爱抚是温柔的、成熟的、沉稳的。这是东方仗助在过去的日子里产生的思维定式。然而当胸口爱心形状的衣襟被恶狠狠的撕裂时，高中生心中奉为圭臬的真理被连同黑色学兰一起讽刺的揉成一团丢到了床下，遮蔽在高大的阴影中。  
东方仗助一时不知该作何反应——此时此刻在他身上的是承太郎先生，然而却不是昨晚在他大腿内侧留下吻痕的那个承太郎先生。高中时代的他就已经如此高大了吗？虽说这种凶猛的举动比起白海豚更像是虎鲸，将他的手腕捏的生疼。“等一下！”他下意识的挣扎，“不，不行……”  
“什么不行。”那位承太郎先生不耐烦的皱起眉头，“你只给空条承太郎碰吧，我不也是他？”  
“话是这么说啦……”  
仗助苦恼的抓了抓散乱的头发。一旁黑色学兰上的金锁链有些刺眼，他羞赧的挪开视线。他得承认，白衣的承太郎先生不在的时候，自己的确有偷偷的和这位17岁的先生接过吻，但是也仅仅止步于此——仗助也并不喜欢和年轻的承太郎先生接吻，那家伙无论是视线还是吻技都凶的让他心里发毛，有一次甚至过分的咬破了他的嘴唇，后来成年人问起他唇上的伤疤，他只好说是干燥开裂，在身后恶作剧得逞般的低笑中脸颊涨得通红。他无措的低下头去。  
这就够了，已经是极限了，那双还未粗糙的手再次不顾抗拒的行动起来，撩开背心触碰柔软的肌肤，出轨似的负罪感让仗助禁不住颤抖。从小肚子上微微的肉感到后背优美的脊线，带着薄茧的手指像摆弄玩具般一路按压揉捏，身体被按下几道弧线又恢复原本的肌理线条，偶尔在耳垂给予一点亲吻的甜头。仗助慌张的扭动腰肢试图躲避那些危险的触碰，伤疤可以搪塞掩饰，可是那种痕迹是怎么也说不清的。对方个脸颊靠近胸口时他下意识的抬手抗拒，然而只是一个挑眉的瞬间，冰凉刺骨的视线就随着白金的光辉毫不留情的制止了他的动作，最强替身一把抓住他的手腕固定到床头，柔韧而美好的身躯连带着“两人份”的爱抚印记在那人面前展露无余。锻炼饱满的胸部，两颗淡粉色的小东西还毫不知情的沉睡着。  
“不行……只有，只有承太郎先生……”  
“吵死了。”  
承太郎显然已经不耐烦到极点，额角青筋暴突一巴掌拍在身下挣动的腰肢，红痕随清脆声响慢慢浮现在白净而年轻的身躯，仗助被酥麻的痛感激得颤抖，费力的挺起上身想要回驳，却被乳尖火辣的痛感硬生生逼退，强硬的反抗在嘴边转为吃痛的尖叫。委屈、抗拒与难言的快感将干净单纯的心脏搅成一团乱麻，被抽打红肿的乳头泛起鲜艳的色泽。眼角水光的倒映中，手持腰带的男人威严的俯视着那道殷红的鞭痕。  
“你没权利反抗。”  
亮晶晶的眼睛被掩藏在额前的碎发中。丰腴的唇被咬成苍白，却又在另一个人压迫性的侵略下开启，舌与舌的纠缠间萦绕着淡淡的烟味。仗助被呛的皱眉，束缚在床头的双手挪动着想要挣开，然而亲吻深处那点若有若无的、承太郎先生独有的味道却又让他痴迷的想要深入索取，他忍不住用舌尖去悄悄触碰那人口腔深处的气息，却每每惊醒般缩回去，进退两难的纠结快要让他发疯。一模一样的荷尔蒙，仗助迷迷糊糊想；是他的承太郎先生，面前这个人或许也……  
亲吻却戛然而止。克制的低喘中他同那位黑色的男人对视，同样年轻的滚烫视线惹得下腹躁动。仗助吞了吞口水，黄昏的光给那人硬朗的轮廓镀上暧昧的金色，像是某种潜在的诱惑。指尖倏忽轻抖，腕上强硬的替身如同感应般随之离去，自由重新回到被性欲熏染成淡粉的身躯，仗助陷进柔软的床单中小口调整着呼吸，饱满白皙的胸部仍因喘息而上下起伏着，像惊醒的蝴蝶。  
但是他没有飞去。幽绿的视线中，承太郎看见一只主动向他伸来的手。  
好看的眼睛紧闭着，连眉头都紧张兮兮的皱起来。羞耻的邀请已经耗尽了纯情的勇气，仗助几乎能听到自己如雷的心跳。他真的尽力了，这次真的是极限，他只希望身上这位“出轨”的对象不要拒绝，否则他可能再也没法面对承太郎先生的温柔。值得庆幸的是那人再次俯身吻他，这算是对邀约的回应吗？  
唇角突袭的刺痛却迫使他从梦幻中清醒。“别把我和那个老东西混为一谈。”承太郎捏着他的下颌低声道。另一只手抚上胸口，二指夹住被抽打肿胀的乳头羞辱般的揉捏玩弄。从那里传来的痛爽比起之前的要猛烈许多，仗助惊异的弓起身子，细碎的尖叫从出血的唇角泄出。这太奇怪了——仗助无措的抓住那人的肩膀，涣散的眼中满是难以置信。为什么明明很痛，明明只是玩乳头而已，可是……  
“我没心情陪你玩那些温柔把戏。把腿开大点。”承太郎握住仗助的腰带扣，然而刚想解开却又顿住了动作，唇角的笑意越发深邃，他打了个响指，青紫色的巨人再次浮现在空中，一声撕裂的脆响过后，制服裤的胯部被干脆利落的撕开，形状挺翘的臀便暴露在空气中，不给高中生一点反应的机会。在惊恐的目光中，过分的侵略者再次欺身压上，在仗助的屁股上落下一个响亮而耻辱的巴掌。未被撕扯开的地方，阴茎将布料高高撑起，完全兴奋的性器在裤子里闷的生疼，他羞赧的伸手遮掩，事实上指尖却已难耐而别扭的抚慰上膨胀流水的前端，隔着裤子的触碰朦胧又憋屈，像一只偷腥的猫。  
“收回你假干净的样子，东方仗助。疼痛照样让你兴奋。”  
毫不留情的宣判令他动作一顿，眼睛犹豫着垂下又睁开，脸颊的羞色一路蔓延到脖颈与耳根。仗助放弃了思考。似乎已经没有掩饰的价值了，他试着对这位凶巴巴的承太郎先生慢慢打开身体。然而只是刚刚打开双腿，卧室门破碎的巨响将小家伙吓了一跳，瘫软的身躯来不及躲避，却忽然陷入熟悉的温度。他抬起头，看见白色的帽檐下充斥着愤怒的绿眼睛。  
用了时停吗？虽说这一点都不Great……埋进自己的“承太郎先生”怀中后仗助几乎可以说是绝望，他把脸藏进成年人宽厚的肩膀，翻涌的负罪感使方才急剧膨胀的性渴求迅速退潮。对不起——他想要尽可能的挽回，却刚张开嘴巴便被堵住话语。这次是熟悉的吻，温柔、沉稳而成熟，却浅尝辄止。  
“承、承太郎先生，对不起，我……”  
“别弄疼他。”  
哎？  
仗助一时反应不来。抱着自己的承太郎先生视线并未投在自己身上，而是同另一个自己对峙着。两道同样冷冽的目光剑刃般交错，却像是达成了某种战场的协议。  
空气中荷尔蒙浓度攀升。仗助忽然有一种不妙的预感。  
承太郎先生的爱抚是温柔的、成熟的、稳重的。那双被时光打磨粗糙的手正握住他脱力的腰肢抬起放松的弧度，熟悉的手指用熟悉的技巧缓慢探入臀间隐秘的洞口，紧致生涩的小穴被爱抚成玫瑰色，随着那人进出的节奏吮吸着。指腹沿着湿热的肠肉游刃有余的抚过层层褶皱，黏滑的触感让承太郎想到熟透的蜜桃。于是他拔出手指，被扩张松软的小口还未来得及闭合，被强行灌入的过量润滑剂如同蜜桃的汁液般顺着大腿根部缓慢流淌，微凉的湿润感惹得小家伙阵阵发颤，胯间的水光淋漓一路蔓延到洇湿的床单，跪在那里的膝盖被浸成粉色，像失禁的幼犬。  
承太郎的爱抚是粗鲁的、青涩的、强硬的。尺寸狰狞的阴茎将狭小的口腔挤占的难找一丝空隙，纵使如此却仍持续着蛮横的袭击。引以为傲的发型早就散乱不堪，此时此刻正被那人胡乱抓在手中，强迫自己吞入那根巨大的东西。仗助难受的想吐，硕大的龟头撞击在脆弱的喉口，连呼吸与呻吟都踉踉跄跄，他不得不努力抬起头颅将过分的同龄人性器尽可能的含入，因为只有当那玩意长驱直入时，他才能从舌头与柱身的空隙勉强汲取一些空气。来自同一个人的痛苦与欢愉被缺氧的大脑混淆，仗助眯起眼睛吮吸着陌生的阴茎，雄性的腥膻气息惹人躁动不安。小腹有些酸胀难受，刚刚被迫灌入深处的液体随着腰肢的颠簸涌动着，液体翻腾的酥痒不比被大号按摩棒操弄轻松多少，所幸他的承太郎先生及时松开了手放出了润滑剂，好让他的后面能够休息一会。  
嘴巴里的那根东西仍在冲撞着柔软的口腔黏膜，只是程度稍有减缓，龟头滑出喉咙转而磨蹭着粗糙的舌苔，溢出的前列腺液在舌根泛出苦味。仗助勉强松了口气，呼吸一瞬间通畅不少，他贪婪的嗅着掺杂润滑剂甜味的并不清新的空气，混沌的大脑逐渐回神，但渐渐地又多出些不舒服的东西，他再次嗅了嗅，这次干脆是直接呛了一口，软糖似的舌头猛的裹紧承太郎的阴茎顶端，始作俑者似乎也有些猝不及防，低沉而兴奋的抽气声过后那味道越发浓烈，仗助几乎要被熏的哭出来，只好主动屏住呼吸吞吃着不断溢出前液的东西，太痛苦了，他呜咽着趴在男人的胯间努力找回一点恋人原本的味道，像一只被出差的主人丢在家里的金毛幼崽。只不过将他呛哭的东西却没有丝毫怜悯的作态，反而青筋暴突膨胀了许多，将脆弱的小舌碾磨成深红。  
燃烧的烟草散发着暧昧的白雾将不大的空间笼罩。成年人习惯这个味道，却仍皱起眉头。他安慰似的轻抚仗助脱力下沉的腰肢，并重新将两根手指挤入水光淋漓的洞口。温柔的爱抚下那身躯才逐渐找回些兴奋，稍微挪了个舒服的姿势便于承太郎先生的开拓。唯一的安全感来源就在身后，仗助试探着将脱力的腰肢完全托付给那双温暖的手，后者显然是意会到了小家伙的意图，俯身在弧度优美的腰窝落下亲吻。得到了安抚后仗助的躁动安分不少，却仍被烟味呛得皱着眉头。  
“掐了它。仗助不喜欢烟味。”  
“你倒是很了解他。”  
烟味中多出些战争的味道。年轻的承太郎低笑一声，忽然将性器从仗助嘴巴里抽出，被蹂躏酸软的下颌一时猝不及防难以闭合，透明的液线将摩擦泛红的软唇同承太郎深色的阴茎牵连。可怜兮兮的小家伙已经被熏得连鼻尖都泛起红色，他不记得承太郎先生在他面前抽过烟，在见到他之前就已经戒了吗？  
白色的怀抱将他安抚的拥紧。仗助埋进熟悉的气息中抽了抽鼻子，借着珍贵的休息时间闭上眼睛小憩，纵使如此，胯间烫热的东西仍让他憋涨的难受。从一开始他就已经勃起了，长时间的口交与扩张时他一直在忍，闷在内裤里的性器难耐的跳动不停。他才不想告诉承太郎先生，那些沾湿床单的液体中除了润滑剂还有不少来自他的成分，只不过现在他真的要忍不住了……仗助抓紧床单努力把羞耻的泪水憋回去，烟的浓度趋于稳定，透过生理泪水，他看见那个过分的家伙恶劣的笑意。  
“但是你更应该了解你自己，空条承太郎。”那人一字一顿的说出自己的名字。燃至一半的香烟被掐灭，他一把捞过仍在喘息的仗助，在微哑的惊呼中将他一条腿抬高，从唇间取下烟蒂夹在指间。带着余温的烟灰随敲击掉落在仗助的大腿内侧，昨夜的吻痕被高温灼痛，原本疲惫的身躯被滚烫的感觉激得再次挣动。这次他成功了，纤细的脚踝挣脱了那人的桎梏，却被幅度过大的动作折腾的一下磕在床脚。刺痛使他下意识的缩成一团。朦胧间月光被黑影覆盖，承太郎挑衅似的对上白色帽檐下冰凉的视线，舌尖扫过上唇，野狼般将瑟缩的小家伙罩在自己的阴影里。  
抽搐着的小穴中多出一条燃烧一半的香烟。  
“比如你喜欢亲吻这里。”  
他注视着成年的自己，将仗助原本就破烂不堪的制服裤彻底撕烂，布料的尖叫声中柔软细腻的大腿内侧裸露在温热的空气中，上面还残留着前夜的紫红吻痕。成年人的眼神动摇一瞬，视线在蒙泪的钻石与红痕嶙峋的身躯上周转一圈。被焦油点燃的嗓音嗡鸣着继续对怀中身躯的宣判，手从细腻的腿弯摩挲到胯间那根高高竖起的稚嫩性器上，饱胀的阴囊在掌心的挤压下滑动，些许液体被迫挤出马眼，失禁般的错觉让仗助羞耻的闭上眼睛缩成一团。他能感受到粘稠的液体正顺着尿道缓缓向外滴落，最终和大腿上那些湿漉漉的东西连成一潮湿的一片。像是汪洋——承太郎先生曾在他高潮时这样说过，可就像现在这样，他从来没能能找到余裕去思索这句话究竟是扭曲的赞美还是恶趣味的调笑，他难受的蹭了蹭身子想要从烟味的怀抱中逃脱，却不小心被屁股里夹着的烟蒂烫到了折到身下的小腿。委屈随着汹涌的泪水兀地冲出眼眶，这个夜晚的性爱已经完全超出了高中生对这种事的认知，然而那只手仍在执行缓刑，小巧的乳尖被戏弄般狠狠弹了一记，反抗的力气早已被彻底击垮，仗助抬手掩去湿润的眼睛，丰腴的唇间声音细弱蚊蚋。  
“停下，求你……”小小的哭嗝时不时把句子打断，“这种事，只有，只有承太郎先生……”  
几乎是尾音发出的同一瞬，刺眼的金色光晕被温柔而沉稳的白色取代，那根羞辱般的烟蒂被一把抽出丢进卧室的角落，细棍脱离身体时仗助不禁蹙眉闷哼，但紧随而来的是更粗大、更加烫热的东西，成年人操着老练的技巧抵在翕动的入口，早已蓄势待发的深色顶端在小口摩擦两下便整根没入，肿胀多时的阴茎迫不及待的破开紧闭的肠肉直闯入最深的地方，过于突兀的快感惹地仗助猝不及防尖叫出声，无措的抓紧恋人宽阔的脊背，优雅的白色风衣被小兽似的粗鲁待遇弄得起了皱，承太郎蹙眉叹了口气，性器被温热肠肉吮吸的感觉几乎令人发疯，成年人冷静的做派被怀中单纯又色情的家伙毫不客气的推向深渊，他在忍，在这具身体适应之前，轻举妄动只会给惊惧边缘的未成年小色鬼添一道伤痕，他可不想这样——更何况此刻身后还有个虎视眈眈的家伙。  
陷入熟悉气息的东方仗助像是平静了许多，抽了抽鼻子把脸埋进男人宽厚的胸膛大肆糊着自己的鼻涕眼泪，喜欢的尺寸填满身体，奇妙的安心总算带来些温和的快感。虽说长时间的勃起已经让他十分疲倦，但却仍抬起头向占有着自己的恋人索取着安抚的亲吻。充分的扩张使后穴中的操弄并不疼痛，饕足的舒爽几乎是刚开始就让仗助射出了今晚的第一次，未经抚慰的粉色阴茎颤抖着喷射出一道略显稀薄的白液，仗助被自己的身体吓的一时反应不来，为什么明明没有被碰过前面，自己反而更舒服的……  
“是干性高潮——真没想到你把这家伙调教的这么好。”  
“托你的福，仗助被疼痛弄得更名敏感了……只不过这可不是什么好事。”  
“你在邀请。”  
笃定的语气。皮带在手中被绷直盘转，像皮鞭又像枷锁。急促而低沉的呼吸将镇定的伪装撇去。高潮的晕眩仍存，仗助眼睁睁的看着那个危险的身影越发靠近。  
射在胸口的精液被拂去，夜晚正式开始。  
四只手的爱抚，三颗心的狂热，两根性器的侵辱。  
过度扩张的小穴已经被玩弄到肿胀充血，随着第二根阴茎的强行进入若有若无的暴露着内里艳红湿软的嫩肉。白净丰腴的臀上，烟头留下的新鲜烫痕被男人的指印覆盖，将狭小的洞口打开到从未经历过的程度。仗助已经哭不出声了，张大嘴巴发出的只有湿润的气音，颤抖的身躯跪趴在狼藉一片的床单上，像深秋残破的蝴蝶。疼痛已经变得迟钝，朦胧中仿佛只有身上的温度是真实的，除此之外还有来自后穴的炸裂般的饱胀——十七岁的承太郎的阴茎带着不可抗拒的力道一步一步将不堪重负的肉穴二轮开拓，烫热的硬度同那位游刃有余的成年人不相上下。冠状沟的边缘蹭过布丁般柔软脆弱的甬道，每经过一寸都将细致而沉重的快感烙在方还稚嫩的身体里。几乎是在承太郎全部进入的瞬间，仗助就又一次射了出来，似痛似爽的呜咽如同初次发情的幼兽般痴狂又不知所措。这次的精液更加稀薄，牛奶似的液体有些射到了自己的下巴和胸口。挺立的阴茎随着射精而低垂下去，原本饱满的阴囊像是被榨干了所有存货而稍有缩小，可怜兮兮的抽搐着挤出仅剩的一点白浊。  
已经没有了，什么都射不出来了——仗助的视线被泪水模糊成一团晕眩的光斑，背入的姿势让他找不到曾经安心的那片洁白，月亮却像是另一个人胸前阴恻恻的金色锁链，只是看到便让他条件反射的战栗瘫软。只不过东方仗助似乎开始对那烟草味上瘾了，被强行占有的感觉让他不可避免的兴奋。似乎是回应心中不堪的想法，体内原本安分的两个大家伙忽然有了行动，成倍增加的刺激让他兀地睁大了眼睛，酸软的腰肢摇摇欲坠又被人一把捉住托起，他不敢想象这是来自哪个人的手，事实上此刻也无暇考虑这么多了，从尾椎一路攀升的快感让性器被迫又一次打起精神，体内过于饱和的填充感在刺激之余还带来些难言的酸胀，前列腺被粗暴的撞击，马眼随着腺体上的每一回蹂躏喷涌着成股的清澈粘液。身体像是已经被调教成了熟透的性爱机器，单是脊背上的抚摸都能让他喉间泛起细碎甜腻的呻吟。润滑剂在操弄的过程中有过贴心的补充，随着进入的动作被送进深处。从嗓音清冽的喘息到蜜桃味的润滑剂，东方仗助从里到外都染上甜味，像承太郎专属的晚间甜点。  
沉沦中后穴突然解脱，不知是谁将阴茎抽出，松弛的洞口一时来不及闭合，淡粉色的润滑剂被仍在抽插的那根溅的到处都是。仗助扬起尾音发出一个疑惑的音节，正想回头去看却被突然蒙住双眼。  
“承太郎先生……？”  
“猜猜现在被你夹在屁股里的是谁？”  
因兴奋而沙哑的嗓音在面前回响。是谁到前面来了？仗助困惑的抬起埋进被单里的小脑袋，眼睛仍被蒙的严严实实，他想要思考，却被后穴传来的仍然猛烈的舒爽惹得大脑混沌。他焦躁的快要抓狂，在这种羞耻的情况下思考真是相当不great。只不过后面那个人的动作似乎凶得很，万般无奈之下，仗助只好犹豫着拼凑出一个答案。  
“后面……呜，不是我的那个承太郎先生……”  
视线豁然开朗，金色的光晕惹得他几乎睁不开眼。黑色帽檐下的笑意像是潜伏的狼。仗助的心猛然沉进谷底，在他身后作恶的成年人握住他的小腿让他换成平躺的姿势，高高翘起的阴茎被剧烈动作甩出一条银色的液线。承太郎先生对另一个人使了个眼色，对方会意的抬了抬黑色帽檐，俯身向虚弱的猎物逼近。  
“做什……嗯呜！”  
不似女性那般丰满的胸部被强行挤出深邃沟壑，年轻气盛的性器夹在其中大肆摩擦着柔软的肌理，白皙的皮肤被蹭成粉色，酥麻怪异的快感面前任何呻吟哭喊都无处遁形。在夹紧乳肉的同时那人还恶劣的掐住被玩弄熟透的乳首，过分的欺负带来些细弱痛感却又迅速被汹涌的快感卷席，多次射精的性器已经肿胀到隐隐疼痛，同时被两人点燃全身敏感点的刺激让刚上高中的小家伙根本无力承受，水声与哭泣低喘在暧昧的空气中不断升温发酵，仍插在仗助体内承太郎握紧身下脱离的腰肢做着最后的冲刺，高度冲击下床板摇晃不堪，日光初现时一切终于达到巅峰，大量精液灌入被操到烫热的体内，确保一滴不剩的被装下才缓慢抽离疲惫不堪的身躯。同样时上方的承太郎也将自己的东西尽数射在仗助的身上，脸颊，锁骨与胸膛无不被雄性的腥膻气息沾染。只不过仗助没能再次射出来，性器抽搐几下努力想向外喷吐一点东西，最终射出来的却只有一点稀薄的精水。高潮余韵卷着浓厚的倦意而来，他只来得及看到一片模糊的白，不知是窗外的晨光还是恋人干净的白色风衣。  
他昏沉的闭上眼睛。  
不大的浴室里勉强挤下三个人。唯一成年的那位抱着昏睡中的小家伙躺在浴缸中给他做着清理，另一边的花洒下，不良少年一脸不忿的给自己涂着沐浴露。  
“你还真是相当在意这个家伙。”  
“……”  
“真是够了。只不过是个高中生而已。”  
“……”  
承太郎瞅一眼浴缸里成年的自己，隔着浴室里缭绕的水雾，他几乎能看到那人头上冒出的黑气。他不耐的咋舌，花洒打开，窸窣水声给奇怪的气氛平添一层莫名其妙的温柔。  
“行了，下次我温柔点。我又不知道这家伙不经折腾！”  
不想成年人忽然翘起嘴角。他抬眼回望过去，末了视线又回归到怀中柔软的身躯。浴缸里的水已经有些凉了，他给他的脸颊印上一个温热的亲吻。  
“他会喜欢。”  
“什么？”  
在年轻的自己困惑的目光中，承太郎将仗助抱出浴缸。他娴熟的用毛巾给他擦干身体又吹干头发，全程没有扰动怀中平稳的呼吸。卧室的床单还没来得及换，能使他和他再多抱一段时间。  
他看着镜中幽深的绿色眼睛，声音低沉如捕猎的狼。  
“他会喜欢——只要那个人的名字是空条承太郎。”


End file.
